


It’s You (She Loves Me)

by Violett92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: Chat was lost in his own thoughts, taking the time to process’s that Marinette was in love with him. Ladybug had been in love with him the entire time and he hadn’t even noticed.Marinette had been in love with Adrien for yearsand how hadn’t henoticedbefore?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 176





	It’s You (She Loves Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, another reveal! Who could’ve guessed? (Spoiler Alert: it’s me.)

“It’s you.”

His mouth froze halfway open, shoulders stiffening and eyes blown wide as he took in her confession. Her hands slapped over her mouth the moment those two damning syllables left her rosy lips, but it took him a solid four seconds before he could rasp, “What?” 

Her hands slid down her face until only the tips of her fingers shakily brushed her bottom lip. She swallowed, sucked in a sharp breath, and repeated, “It’s you, Chat. Adrien.  _ Chat_.”

Ladybug pulled at her pigtails and started off on her own rant, but the only parts Chat Noir caught were, “. . . kissed Adrien!” and, “Tikki totally knew!” 

Chat was lost in his own thoughts, taking the time to process’s that Marinette was in love with him. Ladybug had been in love with him the entire time and he hadn’t even noticed.  _ Marinette had been in love with Adrien for years _ and how hadn’t he  _ noticed _ before?

The moment the words processed, however, Chat’s heart raced against his chest in a staccato with his whirling mind.  _ She loves me_, he thought as his left foot stepped forward before his mind could even think the demand.  _ She loves me_, as her star-filled blue eyes snapped to his and widened, trapping him in their depths as they always had. _ She loves me_, as his claws grazed the base of her neck and the thin material of the suit at her waist.  _ She loves me_, as his lips slid against hers, swallowing her small gasp of surprise.  _ She loves me_, as she whispered his name through desperate kisses, her fingers sliding through his hair and gently tugging away for halfhearted attempts to catch her breath. 

“It’s you,” Adrien breathed after their transformations fell away, lips swollen and cheeks pink and foreheads resting against the others. 

Marinette’s hand slid over his pounding heart, staring up at him through fluttering lashes and moonlight. “It’s always been you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to be productive when this idea just popped in my head, and I’m so angry about it. I was really invested, too, but I just HAD to write this when it showed up, or I wouldn’t be able to focus in the slightest. 
> 
> Probably needs edited. Probably gonna do it later. Probably.


End file.
